


[ART] Day31 Halloween

by reafre



Series: Suptoberart 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Halloween, M/M, suptoberart2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: Halloween night.Jack should have a chance to go ‘Trick or Treat.’So this should be his first ‘Trick or Treat.’
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptoberart 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545556
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[ART] Day31 Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Jack want to dress up like his dads. And his dads dress up with him, too.  
> Meanwhile uncle Sammy is giving out the candies to other kids at their home.

"Jack."  
.

.

"Jack."  
.

.

.

"Let him sleep."  
"He must be so tired"  
"I hope he have a happy memory of his first 'Trick or Treat'"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes. I'm sure he is."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 Halloween  
> drawing by : reafre  
> tools : pencil, copic on paper.  
> date : 5 Nov, 2019  
> 2019 Suptoberart Prompt hosted by @winchester-reload 
> 
> Finally the last prompt of Suptoberart 2019.
> 
> Reblogable post on tumblr is here [Day31 Halloween](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/188842889778/let-him-sleep-day-31-halloween-drawing-by)  
> Please do not repost/reupload my arts.


End file.
